What's for lunch?
by Captain ZiggyPop
Summary: A routine stop for supplies goes wrong when the Condor is sabotaged and Aerrow is forced to sacrifice his life for his friends and home.


**Yep well, I don't own Stormhawks, that's Nerd Corps job. This is purely a fanfic story and I'm really sorry if any of my ideas sound like ones you've written, I'm new at this and haven't read everyone else's yet. thanks for reading!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aerrow glanced down at the crashing waves, swirling, thousands of feet below him. _This wasn't going to be fun…_

It was a pretty boring day on the _Condor. _Stork stood at the steering, but not really paying attention. There was nothing to watch out for unless you counted the occasional flock of small birds flying lazily around. _Nevertheless_, thought Stork, _I had better keep an eye out for Ajartheon flying ear lice. _

Finn was reclined on a chair, his feet up on the table and listening to his favourite loud rock guitar solo on his ipod. Piper was glaring at him as she tried to concentrate on her maps. Even with the ear pieces in, the song could be heard from the other side of the room. Piper looked back down at the map, trying to mark out a new route through the waste lands, if the need ever arose, she would be ready. Junko was in the kitchen, trying to hunt out something to eat in the fridge. He'd had no luck so far.

And Aerrow? He was, as always, not one to slack off and was busy practicing some new moves with Radarr on his skimmer outside. They were flying at a low speed next to the _Condor_.

'Ok Radarr, now!'

Radarr swerved the skimmer to the left as Aerrow leapt out of the seat and began to freefall, diving down through the clouds below him.

'WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!', he shouted as the wind sliced past him and pushed his flaming red hair out of his face. This is what he lived for, the sheer exhilaration of being able to do anything he wanted.

Radarr was now flying the skimmer down beside him, he sped ahead as if racing Aerrow to the ground below. Now Aerrow had to concentrate, if he didn't land on the skimmer just right, he'd almost definitely break his legs and back. Or worse.

Radarr held the skimmer still directly below him, Aerrow bent his knees and placed his feet apart, just a few more metres and…

Touchdown! He'd landed almost perfectly on the wing, Radarr screeched his approval and jumped into his co-pilot seat, making room for Aerrow to regain control of the skimmer.

'What do you think Radarr?, time to go back for something to eat?'

He heard a chirp, and taking it as a yes, Aerrow sped back up to the _Condor_ and landed in the hangar. He hadn't noticed the shrouded face hidden and clinging to the side of the _Condor_.

'Whats for lunch?', he said as he walked into the main room where everyone was chilling.

'Unless you like month old 'Junko's special recipe'… there's nothing.', said Finn who'd had his ipod confiscated by Piper and was now in the kitchen with Junko.

'Um… actually that's gone too…', mumbled Junko, his faced stuffed with something.

'Well it looks like we're going to have to stop for some grocery shopping', sighed Piper hopping up to put her maps away, 'to the nearest Terra, Stork.'

'Err… that would be Terra Vegeton',

'Ok then, Terra Vegeton it is', replied Aerrow, walking over to the radio, he'd just heard some crackling voices come through but as he stopped the voices cut out. _Probably nothing_, thought Aerrow to himself.

Two hours later, and the _Condor_ was nearing Terra Vegeton, they could see it in the distance. Aerrow had heard no more transmissions on the radio, which he thought was a bit odd as usually, the line would be buzzing with chit-chat between other Squadrons. He walked over to the radio for the hundredth time, just to make sure it hadn't been turned off by mistake. No, the green light was still flashing. _Did it always flash?,_ he thought to himself, _Yes of course it did, I'm just getting paranoid_.

What's the matter, Aerrow?', asked Piper, concerned by his frown.

'Um, nothing… just wondering about the radio, it's been quiet.'

'Yeah it has, but it's been pretty boring lately, not much to talk about. No action from Cyclonia.'

'I know, that's what worries me.'

Aerrow decided to forget about it, they rarely got time off and there was no point in worrying if there was nothing to worry about.

He sat back down at the table, only to jump up again.

'What was that!?', he thought he'd seen a dark figure slip across a porthole on the left of the ship

'Err… what Aerrow?', said Finn, looking up from his and Junko's game of cards.

'Didn't you see it?'

'Aerrow dude chill out, the lack off food is getting to us all.'

'Yeah, your right, I must be seeing things…', but he was so sure he'd seen it.

Finn gave Junko an 'uh oh, he's losing it' look. Piper heard Stork whisper 'mind worms' under his breath. She just looked at Aerrow again, who was in the process of peering out the window. _Maybe he's been working to hard lately_, she thought to herself, _we've all been a bit stressed…_

'There!, that's why there's been no radio contact!'

Everyone glanced up at Aerrow who was running to the hangar bay, Radarr on his shoulder. He jumped onto his skimmer and revved, zooming out of the _Condor_. He swerved around to the left side and flew up to a broken metal rod.

'Someone has snapped the aerial off!'

Aerrow looked around and finally spotted the other half of the aerial lodged under a flap of metal on deck. He scooped it up as he made his way back to the hangar.

'Ha!', he said as he entered back into the main room, 'I knew I wasn't over reacting!', Aerrow held up the broken metal, 'the Aerial has been cut'.

'Aerrow, that could of happened by accident, it's not like we've been sabotaged.'

Piper wasn't usually one to disagree with Aerrow but she felt it was all getting a bit ridiculous.

'Then how come its been cut clean off?'

The rest of the Stormhawks moved over to Aerrow to examine the aerial.

'He's right, its been cut with metal…cutters.' Said Junko.

'or metal eating Vulcabats…' replied Stork, his eye twitching.

'Stork, why would a Vulcabat only bite the aerial and leave the rest of the ship?' said Piper, eyebrows raised.

'Who can attempt to fathom what goes on in their little minds…?'

Aerrow sighed, 'whatever or, whoever did it could still be on the ship, we should have a look around before anything else.'

'But what about lunch!?', exclaimed Finn and Junko in unison.

'I'm sure we can wait one more hour.'

Finn and Junko walked off to check out the bedrooms, grumbling as they went.

Aerrow decided to check the hangar bay while Stork went looking for his sanitizer, he didn't want to risk any diseases if they found this thing.

Piper was left to check the bathroom and kitchen, she scouted around the cupboards and fridge and was just about to head into the bathroom when she heard a strange noise coming from the linen cupboard in the passage. She crept slowly towards the doors, her crystal staff at the ready. Just as she was about to fling the doors open when there was a sound of metal scraping on metal and a rattling sound coming from somewhere above her. Piper gently pulled open the cupboard to find the air vent grate had been ripped off to leave a gaping hole, about the size of a small child to crawl through. She peered into the dark tunnel but couldn't see anything. _Whatever had just gone through there had gone fast_. Piper couldn't decide whether to follow the creature up the vent or go and find the others and risk the chance of losing it. She looked down at her staff, it would be too awkward to carry but she could take the blocking crystal out and use it by itself. She decided that the thing couldn't be so big or it wouldn't fit in the shaft. _No, I'll follow it,_ she thought as she pulled herself into the vent.

Aerrow had had no luck in the hangar, only finding that all the skimmers had had their power crystals stolen. This _must only have happened in the past ten minutes_, he thought, _I was riding mine just before. Whatever or whoever was onboard the ship didn't want the Stormhawks sending for help in anyway_. This is what really worried him. He walked back to the main room to find everyone.

'Hey, did you guys find anything?, all the power crystals have been stolen.'

'Nup'

'No, but I have my sanitizer'

'Nil dude'

Suddenly the _Condor _was rocked by an ear-splitting scream, followed by several loud bangs then… silence.

'Where is Piper!!', yelled Aerrow as he started to run down the hall, the others following behind.

'We haven't seen her, we thought she was with you man!', said Finn in a panic stricken voice.

They came to the end of the corridor and burst through the door.

Piper was kneeling on the ground holding her head, the blocking crystal lying useless in the corner.

'Piper! What happened?' exclaimed Aerrow as he crouched beside her.

Piper groaned and mumbled something.

'Er sorry, didn't catch that'

'I nearly had him!', she said again louder.

'Wait… him?', questioned Finn

'I shouldn't of tried to follow him by myself', mumbled Piper, 'I don't know where he is now.'

'Piper, its not your fault, what Happened?', said Aerrow helping her to her feet.

'I followed him through the air shaft and when I got to this room I didn't notice him standing by the door, he snatched the blocking crystal and that's when I screamed. I think I scared him cause he just threw the crystal at my head and ran off.'

Aerrow could see the egg starting to form on her forehead.

'Stork fix her up, we're going after this… person.' He said turning to the others.

Aerrow, Finn, Radarr and Junko made their way cautiously along the hallway, looking out for any sign of the stow away. There was only two more doors ahead.

'and what's behind door number one,' muttered Aerrow as he kicked it open.

Finn shot in and aimed his crossbow around the room, Junko close behind him, knuckle busters glowing.

'Nothing…'

They filed back out and crept down to the last door

'Lucky Last', Aerrow pulled out his daggers, Radarr leapt off his shoulder and crouched down at his feet.

'one…two…'

'THREE' yelled Junko punching open the door, someone had barricaded it from the inside but it was no match for the wallops strength.

No sound came from within, as the three boys and Radarr burst in.

'Dang it!, where is he!?', yelled Finn.

'uh oh,' said Junko. They peered into the hole where he was looking.

'This leads to the engines doesn't it?...' said Finn just as the _Condor _lurched and began to plummet nose first to the ground.

'Everyone back to the helm!' yelled Aerrow already legging it back to where they had just come.

Stork and Piper were at the steering trying to right the ship.

'There's no power!!...' yelped Stork.

'The skimmers!' yelled Finn

'There out of power too!' said Junko

'Get the parachutes,' ordered Aerrow

'Oh no!, mine has been stolen…' whispered Piper, But Aerrow heard her.

'Take mine' he said pushing it on her.

'No Aerrow I…'

'Piper take it!, I'm not giving up on the _Condor_ yet', he pressed the parachute onto her then ran down into the engine rooms.

'NO!' screamed Piper about to chase after Aerrow.

'Piper, it's Aerrow, he'll be fine' said Finn, grabbing her waist and practically dragging her with Radarr into the hangar, 'I hope' said Finn to himself. They all strapped the parachutes and leapt out of the _Condor_. They all prayed Aerrow would be safe.

Aerrow had discovered the problem, the stow away had frozen all the power crystals in the engine room.

'I'll never get these unfrozen in time' he muttered to himself, jumping up the ladder and back to the controls. He glanced out the window down at the crashing waves, swirling, thousands of feet below him. This wasn't going to be fun…

_If the Condor is airtight it might survive the fal__l _he thought to himself, pulling a gear that did just that. _No water will come in and it will float. But… I probably won't survive the impact._ He chuckled, _oh no, I sound like Stork_.

Aerrow glanced out the window again only to realise that the water below wasn't the ocean, it was a river. The _Condor_ had somehow, miraculously fallen between two sheer wall of rock, cliff faces rising up and down on either side. _We must have got to Terra Vegeton after all_, thought Aerrow_, surely the townsfolk would notice a ship falling out of the sky_. He also saw that, growing out of the cliff were trees, long branches reaching out towards the _Condor_ like hands.

'Ah ha,' said Aerrow, locking down the ship.

He ran out to the hangar and pressed a button that made the door roll down, closing the ship fully, but just before it slammed shut, Aerrow ran outside and jumped…

He leapt out, and tried to grab one of the reaching hand like trees, it just brushed his finger tips and he couldn't get a grip. Now he was yelling as he heard the_ Condor _crash into the water below, this wasn't like it had been training with Radarr, this was real, he was really falling, there was no forgiving skimmer below him, only freezing water and rocks. _Well, at least I saved my friends and the Condor._ This was Aerrows last thought before he blacked out.

Black. Darkness and more black. _If this is what its like to be dead_, thought Aerrow, _its not very exciting. Wait… if I'm dead, how can I still be in pain?..._

A stabbing feeling throbbed in his shoulder. _That's hardly fair, I'm dead and I'm in pain_.

'Aerrow…?'

A soft voice was calling his name, it sounded like Piper. _What is she dead too?_

_Ohhhh… right… I'm not dead am I_…

Aerrow's eyes fluttered open.

'Aerrow!!!', yelled about four people in unison as something thumped onto his feet.

It was Radarr and the smiling faces of his squadron, his friends, his family.

'oh… hey guys…' groaned Aerrow.

'Aerrow!, oh we were so worried!, your shoulder is broken and some of your ribs, we found you caught on one of the trees above the _Condor_!'

'Chill Piper, give the man some air', smiled Finn from somewhere to his left.

'Where are we…?' murmured Aerrow, everything ached and he tried to move as little as possible.

'In a hotel in Terra Vegeton, they're helping Junko retrieve the _Condor _right now.'

'ohhh…'

'By the way', said Stork,'It was a Night Crawler that sabotaged the ship and stole Piper's Parachute.. .'

'Ahh, that explains a lot.'

Two weeks later, the _Condor _had new supplies and was ready to fly, Aerrow had healed fully and everyone was ready to leave. The Stormhawks waved to the citizens of Vegeton said their goodbyes. As they lifted off, Finn said-

'So what's for lunch?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok, this is my first story ever!!! so what did you think? i know the ending was a bit lame and boring but i did this in a couple hours without a plan or anything so... review please!!! thanks for reading!!**


End file.
